


He wasn't good enough

by pervert_thoughts



Series: Icha Icha Paradise [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Choking, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Day11th, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends With Benefits, KNKinktober2K18, Light Angst, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pervert_thoughts/pseuds/pervert_thoughts
Summary: Kakashi came back home from another long mission, the unsuccessful one. From their 5 men team, only 2 of them made it home. He wasn't good enough to save them. Falling on his knees sighed again, completely exhausted, covered in blood and mud. Leaving his equipment at the door he felt a familiar chakra signature. It was warm and alluring, all he wanted was to bask in this heat. He looked up spotting his sex buddy, which looked at him uncertainly, probably guessing already what happened. Shinobi’s life was tough, not many could handle it and most of them hadn't.





	He wasn't good enough

Kakashi came back home from another long mission, the unsuccessful one. From their 5 men team, only 2 of them made it home. He wasn't good enough to save them. Falling on his knees sighed again, completely exhausted, covered in blood and mud. Leaving his equipment at the door he felt a familiar chakra signature. It was warm and alluring, all he wanted was to bask in this heat. He looked up spotting his sex buddy, which looked at him uncertainly, probably guessing already what happened. Shinobi’s life was tough, not many could handle it and most of them hadn't. 

Naruto padded softly to his lover, taking off his headband and mask, praying a silent kiss on the pale dry lips. “Okaeri,” a small smile graced blond’s lips, telling him he was glad that he made it back “let’s take a shower.” With a gentle nod, his silver hair moved smoothly back and forth, and the younger male pulled him to the bathroom.

Kakashi leaned on his washing machine, letting the other to peel off his stained clothes. He was watching him numbly, feeling cold and nothing other than that. The warm hands were almost burning his skin, he leaned to every touch wanting to feel something again. Blue worried eyes studied every inch of the body in front of him, in search of any scratches or major wounds but he found none. None besides the one ripped in the jounin’s heart. His tanned palm pulled him under a warm stream of water, the man in front of him breathing heavily.

When the water hit his skin it felt like a fire, burning his light complexion. A shiver went down his spine and it was traced right after by the other’s hands. He was wooling him over, and over, not missing even a smallest curve or plane of his body which was relaxing under the ministrations. With every stroke, graze and rub the blood was running down to the drain, disappearing in nothingness with all the self-blaming thoughts. He couldn’t do any better, he gave all the best from him and it still wasn’t enough, he was never good enough.

Naruto tilted his head to the side, blank mismatched eyes even not noticing the change of sight. His plump lips went directly to his throat leaving a soft trail of kisses to the corner of his mouth. He has been there, he knew this place all too well, and now it was his mission to rip his sensei from the darkness. A golden chakra surrounded them, making the taller man put his forehead on the other’s shoulder, basking in the light and calm, giving him the sense of safety and solace.

When silver’s heart warmed up a tiny bit he pulled up his palms, placing them on blond’s waist, drawing him even closer. His light was there, nothing bad could happen.

The jinchuriki renewed the journey of his lips on the body in front of him, kissing, sucking and nibbling occasionally, drawing small gasps and hisses as reactions. He smiled softly and focused on the jounin’s most sensitive, also favorite place - his neck. His fingers were circling lazily his abdomen and small of his back, making him feel more with every swirl.

Kakashi leaned to the gentle touches but still felt not much, he knew what he needed right now and his lover also did by taking into consideration his actions. He gripped tanned tights roughly pulling him up and pushing against the wall. Naruto’s hands flew instantly around his shoulders for better balance. He looked into beautiful blue eyes bitting his bottom lip shortly, then kissed him fiercely. The rosy lips opened dying to meet the slick, wet muscle. When their tongues brushed against each other both of them moaned and groaned rubbing their crotches together, erections grinding needily. The genin rolled his hips making it easier to slip in, but Kakashi had other plan sliding his hard shaft between the buttocks.

“Ugh,  _Kashi_ , don’t tease!” he whined wiggling his ass more, but the other never let him what he wanted “It’s been a week,  _please don’t make me wait for more…_ ” almost a broken sob was breathed on the shoulder when he pushed down trying to impale himself on the hard shaft. Soon his lips were devouring him, silencing him smoothly making place only for soft whimpers and mewls.

The jounin thrusted his tongue into the wet caver once more, almost pushing it to his throat while his hips bucked back and forth, his member finally hitting the ring of tight muscles. He pushed calmly and slowly, making himself sink deeper, the slit, the tip, the head all the way to the hilt so his testicles were glued to the perky skin. He didn’t give him any time to get used to the intrusion, pulling his erection away and smacking it back in the tight passage tearing a scream which muffled the leisure sound of their wet skin. He moved hard and fast, chasing his climax, his peak, his humanity, and sanity. His mismatched eyes burned with desire, caressing Naruto’s body with the strips of fire. He leaned once more sucking and biting tanned neck, marking him as his even if it wasn’t true. But at this very moment his former student was giving all of himself to him, so he marked him with bruises and teeth marks all over, only to leave the proof of that heated moment.

When Naruto’s fucked out brain started to think again, he started to move with the thrusts, pushing himself more on his length to give even louder moans than before. He gripped tightly the shoulders and wrapped his legs around junins waist, making their hips meet harder, his neglected member brushing against the navel.

Another loud moan fell from his lips and silverette’s hand shut to his lover's throat making it harder for him to breathe. Sky blue eyes get foggy and a bit dazed, but the little fox smiled at him in bliss while being choked. Kakashi’s heart stopped for a bit looking at the sight in front of him. He was fucking senseless his former student, choking him under the steamy shower and the asshole had the audacity to smile at him. Not weakly, not pleadingly, but smugly like he really wanted it, on his face not even an outline of fear. And Kakashi loved it, he loved everything about him, every curve, every wrinkle, every imperfection, and quirk. He loved that insolent asshole, but he wasn’t good enough to get same in return. However, it didn’t mean he couldn’t give him the best sex of his life, especially when it was the last one.

He thrusted his hips harder with inhuman speed, slapping into him mercilessly, making wet and leisure sounds with every move while his balls hit the perky derriere. His hand pumping him in the same rhythm, roughly thumbing the slit same as the end of the head making the man whimper in pleasure. His other hand was holding his throat firmly, restricting the amount of blood rushing to his brain, squeezing a bit tighter and tighter each time, dispensing the pleasure in the blond’s system. Every time he loosened the grip he gasped to emit the strangled moan just after when his throat was closed by skillful slender fingers. His lips slurped the saliva dripping out of the corner of his mouth, pushing it back with his tongue and kissing deeply his lover. It was their last time anyway, he broke the rules. But at this very moment, Kakashi didn’t care, putting all the passion and love he had for the blond into the sensual kiss, making him squirm under from the flick of his tongue or suck of the lip right after. Nibbling and bitting plump rosy lips to mark them, to sign them and make them smell and feel like his for eternity.

“ _Kaaa~ MMMFFF~”_  Naruto’s muffled moan was followed by the warm liquid shutting at his navel and chest, making Kakashi switch to long hard thrusts and falling over the edge right after his lover’s climax. He was cuming and coming into quivering tight passage for what felt like ages and made it drop from the abused hole down his balls and tights, finally dropping at the shower’s floor.

Kakashi leaned on the body in front of him and the wall, the other just threw his head back, clinging his limbs to the older man. They panted hardly exhausted but sated, leaning on each other, protecting each other like they always did.

So why he wasn’t good enough?

Blue eyes fluttered open when he came back from his high, Kakashi also finishing to bask in his afterglow. The hot shower was providing them warm, but the rest of the apartment seemed also quite warm. Naruto rubbed jounin’s back lightly “Let’s go to bed, you’ll pay a fortune for water otherwise.” He only nodded tiredly in answer, his own throat tightening at the thought of never having the blond in his arms again.

They dried, joked a bit, and went to bed cuddling sweetly like they never did before. It’s not like Kakashi minded, he was utterly happy having the little brat in his arms, nuzzling and breathing in his scent calmly. For him, he smelt like home, also a ramen and the fur, but mostly home. The smell of trees, leaves in the autumn, lingering smell of freshness and sun. He took another breath in, burying his nose even deeper in blond locks.

Naruto purred happily, snuggling himself more into lover’s chest, a soft sleepy mumble passing through his lips “I love you Kakashi.”

Maybe, just maybe and purely hypothetically he was good enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11th, kink - choking. Have I did well? Because it sounds bad for me, tell me ;-;


End file.
